


My Angel

by AidanTheCrab



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab
Summary: It's funny how one small difference can change the future.
Relationships: Angel (Borderlands)/Midoriya Izuku, Handsome Jack/Handsome Jack's Wife (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My Angel

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Jack shuddered as he tried to figure out a way to save his four year old daughter, a girl with blue eyes and black hair that hung behind her back, from the clutches of a bandit.

"Please, let my daughter go! I'll give you anything you want!" Jack pleaded, his wife Cynthia was practically paralyzed behind him.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many people would pay to have a Siren in their clutches? I'm gonna be millionai- Ack!" A silver blade slid across the bandits neck, making him gurgle on his own blood.

The bandit let go of his daughter and the little girl ram back to her father, her captor fell to the ground to allow Jack and Cynthia to see who their savior was.

A woman with long dark green hair, and green eyes sheathed a knife behind her back, she was wearing a bright pink sweater and baggy sweatpants. A small child with fluffy green hair and tattoos running down his left side stood behind them.

"Is your little girl ok?" The woman asked.

"She's got a bruise on her neck but other than that, she seems to be ok," Cynthia answered, looking over her daughter, "Thank you so much for saving her, what's your name?"

"Inko Midoriya."

"I'm Jack Hathaway, I'm a Hyperion programmer. This is my wife Cynthia, and the girl you just saved is- Angel!"Jack turned to his daughter to see her holding hands with Inko's son, her body was glowing green and the kid's tattoos were lit up with the same color.

As both of the already terrified parents rushed to separate the two, Inko held out her arm to stop them, "It's Ok, Izuku won't hurt her."

The glowing faded and the bruises around Angel's neck were gone, much to the surprise of Jack and Cynthia. Angel and Izuku then went off a little further away to talk to each other, leaving their parents to themselves.

"So, your kid's a Siren too?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he's had the tattoos since birth but his powers only revealed themselves a day or two ago after he saved me from a nasty encounter with a pack of Skags, slapped an Alpha right in the face and sent him flying," Inko laughed.

"We should probably take her home, she's had a long day," Jack pulled out a white card with the Hyperion emblem on it, "I may not be high up in the corporate ladder, but if there's anything you ever need, just call me."

Inko smiled as she examined the thin piece of paper, "I may just take you up on that offer."

  
  


**\-- 16 years later**

  
  


Inside the floating city of Opportunity, a tan, skinny, almost rectangular shaped machine started to beep and whir. An antenna extended from the top and two fins extended outwards, soon it began to digitally construct the silhouette of a young man.

Izuku grunted as he landed against the hard concrete of Opportunity, he wore a plain black tank top, a pair of baggy dark green pants, and rapidly healing cuts and bruises decorated his body.

Izuku was currently living in Opportunity for schooling reasons, Jack had been willing to forgo the expensive price for friends, it pays well to be close with the Hyperion CEO

For the past week he had been in the swampy continent of Aegrus, tracking down a former Hyperion scientist who had attempted to disrupt the relative peace that Pandora had been under, as a favor for Jack.

Of course, relative peace was probably a stretch, it was Pandora after all, there were still small pockets of chaos such as Lynchwood, The Fridge, or the Eridium Blight. But the planet had calmed down a bit.

Izuku was so caught up in his monologue that he didn't even realize he was at the door to his apartment until he accidentally ran into it. He removed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door, before being glomped by a black-haired blob.

Izuku couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he hugged his roommate and girlfriend back with vigor, he was lucky that Jack liked him, otherwise there was no way he would have been able to room with his daughter.

"I've missed you," Angel happily mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too. Turns out I have trouble sleeping without my Angel by my side," Izuku smoothly replied.

"You're a cheese ball," Angel giggled.

"You still love me though."

Angel suddenly pulled away from him and wrinkled her nose, "You stink," she bluntly stated.

"I just spent a week in a swamp, what did you expect?" Izuku chuckled.

"Go take a shower, I don't want to smell Drifter blood while we're cuddling," Angel unencircled her arms from around his neck and pointed towards the restroom.

Izuku rolled his eyes before complying and stepping into the bathroom. He slightly gagged as he watched the weeks worth of grime slide down his body.

Once Izuku was out of the shower, the two Siren lovers set to work on their dinner, or as Izuku liked to call it; tried to cook but made a mess and decide to order a pizza instead.

Izuku and Angel were laying on their couch, as close as humanly possible, watching a movie, when there was a knock on the door. Izuku shot up, speedily walked over to the door, opening it up and slipping through it without allowing the possibility of Angel seeing who was there.

"Hey, kiddo," Jack whispered.

"Did you bring it?"

Jack fished around in his pocket before pulling out a small box wrapped in dark blue velvet, "So did I get here before or after the cooking disaster?"

"Why do you just assume that we made a mess?" Izuku asked with an offended tone.

"Remember when you two tried to make the Mercenary Day meal?" Jack asked back.

"That was a year ago," Izuku argued.

Jack just stared at him with a questioning gaze.

Izuku sighed, "Can you just leave, please? tonight has to go perfect."

"Fine, I'll go, but if this goes wrong and you end up hurting my baby girl, I will personally kill you," Jack threatened.

"I know, my Mother would probably help you," Izuku anxiously scratched at his cheek.

"Good, I'll see you two later, I've got a charity event to get to," Jack waved goodbye as he left.

_'Why do I feel like that would be a very strange thing for him to say in a different universe,'_ Izuku wondered as he walked back into his house.

"Who was it?" Angel asked as Izuku stood over the couch.

"J-just a random Claptrap unit sprouting exposition," Izuku stuttered out.

"Are you Ok?" Angel's voice was laced with concern.

_ 'Fuck it, I can't wait anymore,'  _ Izuku took a deep breath in and walked to the front of the couch, getting down on one knee, and taking her hand into his.

"I was planning to do this later but I just couldn't wait. We've been together for about four years now and I couldn't imagine my life being any different than it is right now. You are my light. My everything. My Angel," tears began to leak out of both of their eyes as Izuku pulled the box from his pocket and opened it up, revealing a ring.

The ring was silver in color with a medium sized blue gem on the top, and the band had small wing-like designs etched into it.

"So, I have to ask you, what are you doing for the next forty to fifty years?" Izuku asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

"I-I don't know what to say," Angel blubbered.

"Say yes!" A familiar voice yelled from the other side of the front door.

Another familiar voice shushed the first loudly, and the couple glanced at each other, before simultaneously asking, "Mom?"

"Yeah," Cynthia guiltily confirmed.

"Sorry baby, Jack told us about what you had planned and we got impatient to see what would happen," Inko explained.

"Wait, why did you tell Dad about your plan to propose?" Angel asked.

"I needed him to keep the ring away from you while I was in Aegrus," Izuku answered.

There was a long beat of silence, before Cynthia spoke up again, "Sooooo, what's your answer?"

"Well obviously, the answer is yes," Angel said while pulling Izuku in for a chaste kiss.

The green haired Siren's happy cheers kept many of the residents of Opportunity up that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed that one-shot, I won't do this kinda stuff a lot because Saturdays and Sundays are my days for a break from writing, but expect these every now and again. That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
